Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to connectors and, specifically, to connectors for attaching a cable or other motion transmitting member to a support and, more specifically, to cable length adjusters for adjusting the length of a cable or other motion transmitting member relative to a support.
Various connectors have been devised to releasably connect one member to another. Connectors have also been employed to releasably connect a motion transmitting member, such as a flexible cable, to a support member to transmit motion from the cable to the support.
Due to manufacturing tolerances and variations in the shape, dimensions and relative position of parts in a manufactured assembly, it is frequently necessary to adjust the position of one element or part with respect to another when assembling the parts. Thus, adjustable connectors have been devised which enable the position of one element with respect to another, typically fixed element to be varied as needed during assembly or use.
However, in certain assembly operations, working space is at a minimum and it is difficult for a worker to employ both hands to adjust the position of one element of a connector with respect to another element. Further, the actual position of the connector may be hidden from view of the worker thereby making adjustments in the connector difficult.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable connector for attaching one element to another in which the position of one element can be easily adjusted. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable connector in which positional adjustments may be made by only using one hand.